


Lunar Libido

by coldishcase



Series: Sex Pollen and Other Inconveniently Lucky Happenstances [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, But it's gay, Cunnilingus, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Like the Jurassic Park Frogs that's the easiest way to explain it, M/M, Obi-Wan is male but has secondary sex organs, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Sex Pollen, Top Anakin Skywalker, Topping from the Bottom, and both enthusiastically enjoy it, but they both give explicit consent, sex pollen so dub!con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Obi-Wan and anakin crash on a moon. they breathe in some pollen. they fuck. Just your regular mission fic, y'know. --[orchestral fanfare]Crashed on the wrong moon!Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, in a battle over the Jimyali System are sent with a detachment to support the forces on the 3rd moon's surface!They, along with one of their gunships have been shot down over the neighboring 5th moon, and are left stranded as the battle rages on in space.Left with heavily damaged starfighters and no way to contact their flagships, our Jedi heroes have set out in search for the crashed gunship they were separated from...[please read the tags!]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sex Pollen and Other Inconveniently Lucky Happenstances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171
Collections: Obikin





	Lunar Libido

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters of HLA can be read on their own as just a sex pollen fic, so for people who don't like mpreg, here's just the relevant part. I'm leaving HLA the way it was, as there are comments on that fic's first two chapters, and I'd prefer to leave them there.
> 
> If you're new here, hi! Welcome! There's a continuation, but it's totally optional if you aren't into mpreg or obianidala.

“Well, this is quite the mess we’ve gotten into,” Obi-Wan states flippantly, looking around.

Save for the wreckage of their ships… it’s a rather beautiful place. Three suns hang low in the sky, in a precarious balance with one another. The surface of the planet is lush, reminiscent of Felucia in the amount of oversized foliage. However, the vibrancy of the colors sets it apart. And rather than large trees and leafy plants, there are more flowers and bulbs, in every color imaginable.

Their ships are not the only ones which went down. A gunship is crashed not far from them, carrying several troopers.

Anakin grunts his agreement, rolling a shoulder. “We’ve definitely had better crashes…”

“Let’s reconvene with the men,” the redheaded Jedi suggests, indicating the far-off, smoking crash site with a jerk of his chin. “With any luck, we can get the survivors to safety before our attackers come looking for us.”

“Good idea,” Anakin nods, leading the way.

Obi-Wan follows, getting out his commlink and attempting to contact the other ship.

Relief fills him as Cody’s familiar helmet promptly greets him. “Kenobi, are you and Skywalker alright?”

“All that’s damaged is our pride, my friend,” Obi-Wan states, giving Anakin a cursory glance. “And our ships, I suppose. Anakin’s shoulder might need attention. What about on your end?”

“We’re alright, sir. A little banged up, but we all made it out of the crash. Ship went down on some massive flowers, it cushioned us pretty well. Didn't lose any men.” The Commander explains.

Anakin holds a leaf that’s larger than both of them out of the way, and Obi-Wan gratefully ducks under it as they continue their trek to the clones’ wreckage. “Good to hear. Find cover nearby, we’ll come to you.”

“Er, sir, I’d wait on that.” Cody starts, his tone a little worried. “The crash broke open a few flower pods and the air is thick with pollen here.”

Obi-Wan glances up at Anakin as the other’s lightsaber ignites, looking for the danger. There’s nothing though, just some foliage in the way, so he dismisses it.

“We have our helmets to filter the air, but whatever it is, it’s not safe to breathe. If you don’t have ventilation masks, you might want to stay back and we’ll head out to meet you.” Cody suggests instead, and the General gives him a nod.

“Alright, we’ll fall back to our ships, just follow the smoke, Cody.” Obi-Wan tells him, then looks up to tell Anakin they’re changing their plans.

He finds his former padawan hacking at some dense foliage with his lightsaber.

“Anakin wait-!” The older Jedi starts, his eyes going wide as he sees large flower bulbs where Anakin is trying to cut through.

His warning is too late, however, and a swing of Anakin’s saber easily splits at least a dozen of them. Pollen explodes outwards, filling the air around them with microscopic multicolored spores. He doesn’t even have time to think to hold his breath.

Anakin coughs and Obi-Wan does as well, accidentally breathing in a lungful of the spores.

“Sir? Sirs?!” the comm blares Cody’s concerned voice at them.

Anakin wildly throws out a hand, the Force moving with the gesture to blow the spores outward, away from them both.

Obi-Wan tries to catch his breath in the now-clear air, coughing as the spores catch and tickle in his throat. His eyes tear up involuntarily as he coughs, his body attempting to expel the intrusions. He tries to croak out a response to Cody, but every time he breathes in, he falls into another coughing fit.

It’s several minutes before either of them manages to speak.

“The kark was _that?!_ ” Anakin asks, starting to cough again as the shout irritates his throat once more.

Obi-Wan grimaces as he finally manages to stop coughing, not liking the way his throat continues to tickle. “… Cody? Can you still hear us?” he asks, refocusing on his commlink now that he has autonomy over his body again.

“Yes,” comes the clone’s relieved response. “… were you exposed to the pollen?”

Anakin’s head twists around to attention at the question. “You knew about it?”

“They encountered the pods too, when they crashed,” Obi-Wan explains, frowning at the ground around them, which is now brightly colored with the thousands of tiny spores that have settled into lush forest floor.

“Why didn’t they _warn_ us?” Anakin demands angrily.

The older Jedi meets his former padawan’s gaze with an equally harsh look. “I was _trying_ to, but you were too busy thinking with your _lightsaber_ to listen, Anakin.”

“Do either of you feel ill?” Cody asks, blessedly distracting them from arguing further.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, as does Anakin. “Besides coughing myself hoarse… I don’t feel any different.” The redhead states, picking himself back up off the ground.

Anakin follows suit, dusting telltale spores off of his robes. “Me neither. Do we have any idea what they are, or if they’re poisonous?”

Cody shrugs. “My visor just says the air is unsafe to breathe. There are a few compounds listed, but I couldn’t tell you what any of them mean.”

“Tell me,” General Kenobi insists, his hand coming up to brush colorful spores out of his beard.

“Er… I’m sure I’m gonna mispronounce these, but here goes. Fen… eleffel-ameen, amp- amfitameen? And, er, Sell-denny-full sit-uh-sitrate?”

“Fenel… Phen _yleth…_ ” Obi-Wan sounds the words out with a hand on his chin for a moment before some realization seems to dawn on him, and his head shoots up in alarm. “Wait, Phenylethylamine, amphetamine, and Sildenafil Citrate?”

“Er, yeah, that seems like what I’ve got here.” Cody says with a frown that can’t be seen through his helmet. “Why? Are they poisonous?”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “Not in such small doses. We aren’t in danger of dying, at least. But, Anakin and I need to be separated _immediately.”_

“What? _Why?_ ” Anakin demands, moving towards his Master. “You always say we should stick together.” The way he’s looking at Obi-Wan makes the older Master worry that he’s already been affected.

Obi-Wan retreats away from the taller man. “Be _cause,_ Anakin, those are some of the _same_ drugs you’d find in- er- male _enhancement_ pills, they're _aphrodisiacs_.” His own mind is starting to feel slightly hazy, and he internally panics as he stumbles further backwards.

Cody mutters a small, _"oh."_

Ob-Wan ignores his commander for now. "Back away, Anakin. We are about to have a very interesting next hour or so… and it would not be good for us to be so… so close for the duration…”

Why is he protesting again?

“General Kenobi?” Cody calls to him, sounding worried.

Obi-Wan shakes his head to try and clear away the encroaching fuzziness. He brings a hand to his temple.

“Are you alright, Master?” Comes Anakin’s concerned voice, suddenly very close to him. Oh, that hand on his face is very nice…

Focus, Obi-Wan.

He fights his instincts, pushing away Anakin’s hand. “Do you never listen? Get _away_ from me, Anakin, this is… this is _not_ good.” He dodges the younger Jedi’s attempt to grab his arm, then half-stumbles and half-runs back in the direction of their ships.

He doesn’t get far before a warm, heavy weight knocks him to the ground, and all the air very suddenly leaves his lungs.

 _“Kriff,”_ Obi-Wan barely has the wits about himself to speak to Cody. “Don’t come find us. Shelter in place,” He orders, then shuts off his comm. He doesn’t need their men getting in the middle of… whatever is about to happen.

Anakin has his arms wrapped tightly around Obi-Wan, and the mechanical one digs painfully into the older man’s gut. Kenobi huffs, making a token struggle to escape before slumping against the spore-flecked ground, accidentally breathing more of the stuff in. He can feel his body reacting to the chemicals he's ingested, a fire spreading through his lower regions.

He tries to tell himself that the spores are the _only_ reason.

Anakin’s weight is enough to hold him down easily. Obi-Wan might be able to use the Force to remove him if his mind weren’t so hazy, but he lacks the will to even try. He _likes_ the feeling, he likes having Anakin so close, pressed against the whole length of his body.

“We’re safer together, Master.” Anakin murmurs feverishly, burying his nose into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. It feels nice.

The older Jedi whimpers softly as Anakin shifts, and something hard introduces itself by poking at the back of his hip. The younger Jedi grinds against him, clearly seeking relief. “Anakin, you… you don’t want this…” he protests weakly, shuddering under the feeling of his former Padawan holding him down.

He shouldn’t- _really shouldn’t-_ want this. He’d be lying if he said he’s never fantasized about Anakin before, however. The Jedi Knight has grown up quite a lot since he was Obi-Wan’s padawan, into a very handsome, striking young man... and Obi-Wan is not dead yet.

And with how often they end up working in _very_ close quarters with one another… well, Kenobi just reasoned that it’s a natural byproduct of knowing someone so intimately. Attraction is a weakness of the body, it’s something he can’t help, but he never even once imagined that he would ever act on it.

Or that Anakin even would want him back.

He already has Padme, after all, which is not a fact that his former padawan has elected to share with him as of yet.

And, that’s the kicker, isn’t it? He doesn’t even know if Anakin _does_ want this. They’re both quickly succumbing to the influence of the pollen, and while Obi-Wan is secretly enjoying the physical attention from his fellow General… Anakin seems to be much further gone.

What if he doesn’t really want this?

“Obi-Wan,” the younger Jedi pulls him from his thoughts as he finally responds to his last protest, “stop thinking so much. You always think too much, Master… of course I want this. Can’t you feel how much?” Anakin pointedly grinds down again, giving Obi-Wan a good sense for just how keyed up he is.

The older of the two grits his teeth, involuntarily bucking down to relieve some of the pressure on his own member. He doesn’t think he’s quite as affected as Anakin, which makes sense considering he was further from the pods when they burst and probably inhaled less of the pollen.

It still _aches_.

And he has it twice as bad thanks to his species variant’s obnoxious biology.

The planet he’s from, Stewjon, is infamous only for its harsh climates and deadly terrain. Acid Rain, Hail the size of fists, and harsh sunlight that tended to set what little plant life the planet has alight. Most people live underground, but that isn’t safe either. There are massive crevasses in the planet’s surface, and as if that weren’t bad enough, they have a tendency to shift at random, closing rifts and reopening new ones without warning.

Needless to say, when a Jedi crashed on the planet just after his 3rd name-day and found him to be Force-sensitive, Obi-Wan’s parents were more than happy to give him over to the Order. Both to keep him safe, and as some form of payment for taking them off-world as well. It was either that, or all of them would be left on the dangerous surface of the planet.

It has since been completely evacuated, thankfully.

It’s thought that a transport ship carrying immigrants crashed on the surface centuries before, perhaps in the time of the Old Republic. That’s how humans ended up there at all. It’s a wonder the species survived so long, but… Humans are nothing if not adaptive to their surroundings. That does mean that Obi-Wan has a bit denser bone structure and tougher skin than most, allowing him to take more hits and survive greater falls than the average human would.

The other major adaptation is less useful as a Jedi.

Because so many of Stewjon’s occupants tend to die very suddenly, to assist the population in continuing to reproduce, the humans there developed the ability to perform the duty of _both_ sexes, should there be a shortage of one or the other.

And, considering that Obi-Wan is constantly surrounded by hundreds of men and very few women, courtesy of this war and the use of clones… his body has decided he needs to adapt.

It’s not been an issue before, save for the inconvenience of needing to deal with a period. As a Jedi, he has no intention of sleeping with anyone as it is. So, after an embarrassing and panicked discussion with Doctor Nema following the first time he began to bleed… he just made sure to start carrying feminine hygiene products and carried on.

Well, now it’s a problem.

Because, not only is he growing uncomfortably hard underneath his former padawan… but the newer addition between his legs is _wet_ , too. His inner thighs already feel slick from it, and, _kriff_ , he’d do just about anything to relieve the throbbing ache inside him.

“It’s the pollen,” He tells Anakin, finally responding through gritted teeth. “You don’t… really want this.”

The younger man pauses where he was working a hickie into Obi-Wan’s neck, frowning against the skin there. “… Of course I want this, Master…” The other Jedi suddenly gets off Obi-Wan, flipping the shorter man around to face him before holding him down once more with his weight, as if he’s worried Obi-Wan will bolt without listening if he doesn’t. “I used to… dream about you, you know. When I was a padawan… I always thought you were so elegant, Obi-Wan.”

That shocks the older Jedi, his eyes going a bit wide at the confession from Anakin. But- he reminds himself- he shouldn’t think all that much of that… it’s not uncommon for Padawans to have crushes on their masters while going through the stages of puberty.

He had one on Qui-Gon, after all, and he grew out of it. Anakin must have too, and the pollen is just bringing those old forgotten feelings back up.

It does, at least, put his mind a little more at ease to know that Anakin does feel _some_ attraction for him outside of the pollen’s influence. At least when this has run its course, Anakin won’t be so horrified to have slept with someone he’s never considered in any sense like this.

“You’re thinking too much again,” Anakin states, looking amused when Obi-Wan focuses back on his face. “Let me take care of you, Master. If we’re gonna be useless for the next hour, we might as well have a little fun being useless together.”

And… who is Obi-Wan to argue with such sound reasoning?

He gives a little nod, not trusting his voice. With Anakin pressed against his front like he is, his whole body feels like a livewire, dialed up to 11. Even with the layers of robes between them, Anakin’s weight is enough to drive Obi-Wan wild. He _needs_ more.

His nod seems to be a good enough answer for Anakin, who lights up and returns his lips to Obi-Wan’s neck, high enough that the Jedi Master would probably need to keep his hood up to hide it later. That’s not a thought going through Obi-Wan’s mind at the moment however, not when the younger’s lips feel so _good_ on his neck, and there’s a knee shoved between his legs, putting pressure in just the right places.

“ _Anakin_ ,” he gasps, head tilted to give his padawan better access. He’s all but stopped fighting off the haze of lust shrouding his mind. There’s not really any avoiding this, and Anakin is right… if they’re going to be keyed up messes for however long it takes this stuff to wear off, why be suffering alone and separate if they’d both rather get off with the help of one another?

It’s just good sense, really.

His hand goes around Anakin to grip the back of his tunic, back arching as the younger slots their hips together _just right_. “Kriff—”

“Relax, Master,” Anakin murmurs, rolling his hips and making the older Jedi gasp at the feeling. There’s a lot of fabric between them, but it’s fluid enough that it really doesn’t leave anything to the imagination. Anakin is… well-endowed. “I’ll take care of _you_ this time… I’ll make you feel good.”

The older Jedi internally cringes a bit at Anakin’s clumsy attempt at pillow talk, but he’s not about to complain when he’s this worked up. (… Anakin probably saves all his smooth lines for Padme.)

“Then get to it already, Anakin,” he says, knowing his former padawan is fishing for some sort of verbal confirmation that it’s okay to do this. It puts him a bit more at ease to know that even with the cocktail of hormones running through them both, Anakin wants his permission.

His words have the desired effect. Obi-Wan can feel a spark of happiness jolt through the Force between them as Anakin pulls away from his neck to beam down at him. His former padawan always did have the most breathtaking smile. He should try to bring it out more often…

The bright look draws a smile from Obi-Wan’s lips as well, though his is a little more nervous. For once, Anakin is going to have to lead the way, because Kenobi only knows about what they’re about to do in _theory._ It’s not that he hasn’t ever had the opportunity or desire for another man before… he’s just never been particularly interested in casual sex, and his vows to the Jedi forbid anything more meaningful from occurring.

His answering smile seems to be enough encouragement for Anakin. The younger sits up, starting the process of removing both of their robes and tunics. Obi-Wan isn’t much help, too nervous and aching to focus on anything more complicated than getting his arms out of his sleeves.

The older Jedi’s trousers are already soaked through by the time Anakin gets to them, and the younger laughs as he sees it. “Already? That was fast, Master.”

“No--” Obi-Wan turns his face away, cheeks heating up from embarrassment. “It’s not- It’s not that.” He gives an anxious hum. “… you will see.”

Anakin arches a brow at him, but only gives a little shake of his head as he tugs off the Jedi Master’s worn red boots, and then peels the trousers off his legs as well. And then, well. He sees.

At first the only response is silent confusion. Obi-Wan holds his breath, not sure if he should preemptively explain, wait for Anakin to ask, or just hope his former padawan accepts it and moves on without question.

He deliberates a bit too long, and Anakin makes the decision for him by asking. “… uh, Master? What’s… going on between your legs?” He looks briefly unsure, then seems to think of some explanation on his own and looks up at Obi-Wan’s face with a cautiously questioning look. “Are you, uh- transitioning? Am I calling you the wrong or the right pronouns?”

 _Bless his heart_ , Obi-Wan thinks.

Leave it to Anakin to think this is how transitioning works. While he finds the sentiment mostly just amusing, it also emboldens Obi-Wan to know that he taught a man who would so readily accept and respect his wishes if that were the case.

“I’m not, Anakin. I have always been and always will be content as a he.” And now comes the more awkward part. “It’s… hard to explain. I’m a variant species of human, my genetic makeup allows my anatomy to be a bit more flexible to adapt to… certain environments. Now, I can give you a science lesson, or you can get to work,” he points out, his cheeks feeling so hot from embarrassment that they must be redder than his hair.

Anakin relaxes a bit at the confirmation that he hasn’t been misgendering Obi-Wan. It wouldn’t be the first time his old Master has hidden something from him out of a lack of trust. At least it’s not that.

“You can give me the science lesson later, Obi-Wan,” he says, amused. “Is it okay for me to touch?” he asks, not sure exactly _how_ comfortable his old Master is with the secondary genitalia.

Obi-Wan bites his lip harshly as Anakin’s flesh hand drags down his chest, just skirting his copper treasure trail. “mmnph.” He says intelligently.

Anakin tosses him an amused glance. “Sorry, don’t speak that language, Master.”

The elder shoots him a testy glare. “ _Force_ , Anakin get to it already, _yes.”_ He replies, exasperated.

The younger doesn’t make him wait, using the durasteel mechno-hand to hold the other Jedi down by his hip while his flesh hand (as Obi-Wan so succinctly put it) _gets to work._

Obi-Wan shudders as Anakin’s hand brushes along his aching erection, his hips only stopped from bucking by the mechanical hand holding him in place. Anakin is more interested in what lies past it, his thumb stroking past Obi-Wan’s balls and dragging along the soaking clit.

And- oh.

A sharp gasp leaves Obi-Wan’s throat at the first touch, then Anakin begins to _massage_ it and the older Jedi can swear he sees stars. It’s clear that Anakin knows what he’s doing, and, _kriff_ it feels so good. The Jedi Master writhes underneath the attention, losing any of his remaining control as Anakin introduces him to a world of pleasure he’d never experienced before.

For his part, Anakin stares down at his disheveled former Master with a mixture of awe and appreciation. It’s rare to see Obi-Wan with a single hair out of place, and unheard of to see him like _this_. It feels like a rare gift, only for his eyes. _The Negotiator_ laid out underneath him, losing his legendary self-control from only his hand.

Anakin is suddenly grateful that Padme taught him how to _really_ use his fingers.

Even though he knows he’s good at this, Obi-Wan’s responsiveness goes a little beyond what Anakin would expect. The other man is gasping and squirming like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, and then a sudden thought pops into the Jedi Knight’s mind.

No, surely not…

“Obi-Wan, have you ever…?”

The older is panting, eyes fever-bright, but as Anakin stills his hand and speaks to him, his gaze snaps to the younger. His cheeks are red. _Cute._

“You are not my first,” he tells the younger, looking embarrassed. It’s true, he did have a few casual affairs, though mainly when he was still a padawan, and all with members of the opposite sex.

The answer is deliberately evasive, and Anakin picks up on it-- more than familiar with his Master’s penchant for dodging the real question. “I’m not asking that,” he points out, blue eyes dancing with amusement as he pointedly drags the pad of his thumb over Obi-Wan’s clit. “You said this is new… have you _experimented_ with it yet?”

That draws another ragged gasp out of Obi-Wan, who bites down harshly on his lip once more. He reluctantly shakes his head, then turns his face away in embarrassment.

The younger grins roguishly, feeling even more like he’s been gifted something special. He’s getting to take his perfect, unflappable Master apart in a way no one ever has before. “Well… if we’re only going to do this once…” Anakin starts, turning his face to give Obi-Wan’s inner thigh a kiss, near his knee. “Let me show you everything you’ve been missing?”

Obi-Wan still can’t look at him, somehow made more embarrassed by the intimacy of the soft kiss. “… I’d like that.” _So much for keeping this a meaningless, casual encounter_ , he thinks. Obi-Wan half-wishes that Anakin would just hurry up and get this over with, so they can get this pollen out of their systems and forget it ever happened.

The larger half of him is soaking in the attention from Anakin, all too happy for the excuse to give in to his secret fantasies.

What a perfect Jedi he is, indeed.

When this is over, he’ll have to reassess the attachment he so obviously has to Anakin.

The Jedi in question looks like a Wookie cub on Life Day as Obi-Wan gives him more or less free reign. He grins, squeezing the other Jedi’s hip with his mechno-hand as he continues to work him over with his flesh hand. “I have a lot to teach you,” he teases his old Master with a grin brighter than Tatooine’s twin suns.

Obi-Wan gives a little groan, throwing up an arm to cover his face. “ _Force,_ you’re going to be insufferable about this. I will have to change my name and leave the Order.”

Laughter rings out from Anakin, his breath tickling the older Jedi’s knee. “How naïve of you to think that’s all it takes to get away from me, Master.”

“I think I could pull it off.” Kenobi retorts, relaxing a little thanks to the banter. “I’d just have to hide on a sand planet.”

“You wouldn’t,” Anakin snorts, “You’d hate it.”

“I would rather endure _that_ over your gloating,” The Jedi Master states, mostly joking. “I hear Jakku is nice and quiet.” The banter is nice. It’s normal for them. It makes it somehow easier for him to accept this- frankly- _unbelievable_ thing that is happening to them.

Then, of course, Anakin has to go and throw him off-kilter again, right as he’s starting to get comfortable. A sharp gasp escapes as Anakin almost vengefully presses a finger into him.

And- oh. That’s.

“Still with me, Master?” The smile is audible in Anakin’s voice.

Obi-Wan is sure his brain just stopped working for a second. It just quit on him. He’s not even sure it’s back on yet. “Anakin, please _warn me_ before you- kriff-”

Anakin cuts him off by hooking the finger inside him and- well, this is a fun way to finally get Obi-Wan to shut up. “I thought you like surprises,” He responds cheekily, the nerf-herder. Anakin knows he’s gonna have to hurry this up though, things are starting to get painful below the waist. “Stop tensing so much, Master. We’ll never get anywhere if you don’t relax.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” The redhead states, letting his head thump back to the ground and doing his best to loosen up.

“You know what Master Yod--”

“If you bring up Master Yoda while you’re fripping me, Anakin, I don’t care what hormones are in my system, I am getting up and leaving you here to suffer.”

Anakin’s only response to the steely look is a sheepish smile as he wisely shuts up.

With Anakin now blessedly silent, Obi-Wan focuses on relaxing himself. Like Anakin, he’s getting to the point where the waiting is starting to be painful. He tries not to think about it all too much as Anakin works him open on his fingers, touching places no one, not even Obi-Wan has touched before and pulling helpless sounds from the elder’s throat.

He’s not trying to play it up for Anakin’s sake, though he knows his former Padawan is thoroughly enjoying seeing him come undone like this. Even so, he knows he’s making a lot of noise. The Clones can probably hear them, he thinks. That’s a horrifying thought.

Better not to dwell on it.

Anakin gives a slightly pained grunt as he shifts and his own swollen and sensitive erection drags along the ground. He can’t take much more waiting, but Obi-Wan is far from relaxed and ready so… “Okay, time to change tactics,” he mutters, releasing Obi-Wan’s hip. “Might wanna brace yourself, Master.”

If he had two flesh hands, it wouldn’t be much of a problem for him to multitask… but the minimalist mechanical hand he was afforded by the Jedi isn’t something he wants anywhere near his junk. And he’s not about to risk hurting Obi-Wan with it either so… time to get creative.

The Jedi Master makes a soft, confused sound as Anakin withdraws his fingers, then hoists Obi-Wan’s hips up, throwing one of the man’s knees over his shoulder.

“Anakin, _wha_ -oh!”

Skywalker takes _extreme_ pleasure as his former Master cuts off into a moan when Anakin gets ahold of him with his mechno-hand and angles him such that he can dive right into that wet opening with his tongue.

It frees up his hand that _isn’t_ a castration waiting to happen to stroke himself. He doesn’t even need lube, considering how wet his fingers are just from starting to open Kenobi up.

Anakin would feel more guilty about finishing himself off so early if he didn’t know for a fact that he had a round or two left in him. It just hurts too much to ignore right now. (Clearly, this pollen stuff wasn’t really considering its victims might be fully clothed and reluctant to agree to sleep with each other.)

Obi-Wan, for his part, has forgotten how to use words. He did manage to brace himself, to a point. He’d gotten his arms underneath his shoulders and was supporting himself on his elbows while Anakin held his body up in a completely unreasonable position. (Not that he is in any sort of state of mind to consider complaining.)

There’s a tongue inside him, and Anakin is… he’s doing this thing, where he nips without really biting down, and then _sucks_ on his clit, and Obi-Wan can’t string one coherent thought together. He might be screaming, he isn’t sure because he doesn’t think he’s breathing.

Anakin is thoroughly enjoying himself. He gets off quickly with the help of his hand, making a mess of the ground (but who cares?) and then he reaches up to give Obi-Wan’s aching and proud erection the same treatment.

When his former master comes undone, it’s truly spectacular. His entire body seizes, his length twitching in Anakin’s hand while his secondary sex throbs and pulses on the other man’s tongue.

Obi-Wan is… _overwhelmed_ with feeling, his whole body arched and pulled taut as he orgasms twice, simultaneously. There’s a sticky mess on his stomach and Anakin’s hand, and he thinks it’s over, it should be over… but his body doesn’t let up. _Anakin_ doesn’t let up, his tongue continuing to tease his clit and suck on it, and he just… keeps going, and going. He thinks it’s never going to end, his throat is hoarse and he’s crying from the relentless pleasure of it, when Anakin finally draws away.

His secondary sex finally stops throbbing, and he feels sore and aching and so _very_ good as his body sags, finally able to breathe again. Everything is too much, too stimulated. Even the forest around them feels too bright and too colorful.

Anakin lets him drop back onto the ground, careful not to set him in the mess he made a few moments earlier. Both of them are panting, heaving breath as hard as they have after any sparring session.

The younger Jedi moves up to flop on the ground by his Master’s side, throwing an arm over the shorter man like a sated, lazy lion. They can both still feel the effects of the pollen under their skin. They’re far from done, but for now they can take a break, have a breather.

. . .

“How was that, Master?” Anakin asks, his voice a low, pleased purr.

He should really be able to come up with better praise than to just stare up at the colorful canopy of flora above them and let out a breathy _“kriff.”_

It seems to be a glowing enough commentary for Anakin’s ego however, as he laughs softly, pulling the boneless redhead closer to his side and goes back to kissing his neck like he had been before. At this rate, Obi-Wan is going to have to wear a turtleneck for the next week. He can’t seem to muster the energy to be annoyed however, so he allows it, just snuggling lazily into Anakin’s side.

“You taste good,” Anakin tells him softly, and Obi-Wan is about to ask if he means his neck before his brain catches up. Oh. “Like… sweet and a little salty. I could spend this whole time eating you out, Master.”

Everything is sore and oversensitive, but Obi-Wan’s cunt still gives a valiant throb at that thought. (Even despite the atrocious delivery of Anakin’s flirtations. Oh well, no one has ever accused Obi-Wan of having good taste in anything.)

All he manages is a pathetic little sound, curling more into Anakin’s side and seeking his warmth. (And someplace he can hide his blushing face.)

It makes a low, rumbling laugh bubble out of Anakin’s chest, slow and smooth like honey. “Not feeling very talkative now, Master? That’s alright… You’re cute like this.” Anakin quiets down then, just humming some song Obi-Wan doesn’t recognize as he traces his finger in aimless patterns along Obi-Wan’s flushed skin.

It isn’t long before he can feel that Anakin is ready for another round, the evidence of it pressing into his hip. Anakin doesn’t push to do anything about it right away.

The older Jedi has mostly recovered, able to trade soft, idle conversation with his former padawan about the flora around them. Obi-Wan theorizes that the noticeable lack of fauna on the planet to help pollinate is likely the reason these pollen pods evolved, to help increase the fauna population.

Anakin expresses his dislike of the idea that he’s some flower’s science project, which gets a hearty laugh out of his former Master.

After giving Cody a call (voice only) to let him know they aren’t dead, but they also won’t be much use to anyone anytime soon, they rehydrate from the canteens that they discarded to the side with their pile of clothing, not wanting to end up stuck in another round without getting some water in them first.

Skywalker gets increasingly handsy as time passes, at first just providing light massages to his arm and shoulders… but soon those hands are wandering to less innocent places. It starts on his hip, then small circles on his inner thigh. He doesn’t put up any resistance, just leaning back into Anakin’s chest and opening himself up to the attention.

Anakin decides not to focus as much on his secondary sex this time, instead slowly stroking his former Master’s length to take the pace a little slower than before. Obi-Wan is a little more familiar with this form of arousal, and doesn’t lose himself so easily, eventually turning in Anakin’s arm to press light kisses to the other Jedi’s neck and shoulder, not looking to mark like Anakin had on his skin.

When he starts to take Anakin in hand and stroke him in kind however, the younger gently brushes his attentions off. “Not yet…” he starts, pulling back a little to meet his old Master’s eyes. “… I wanna be inside you, this time… if that’s okay.”

Enthusiastic doesn’t quite begin to describe the agreement he receives. Obi-Wan throws a leg over Anakin’s waist, then rolls so he’s sitting on top of his former padawan with a self-satisfied smirk. He’s not going to be strung along for the ride this time… “Thought you’d never ask,” He says, his eyes twinkling.

Anakin is more than happy to let Obi-Wan take the lead this time. He’s pretty sure his old master won’t be so cocky once he’s full of cock, anyways. “Alright, I just-” He reaches towards the pile of his robes, calling his belt to him with the Force. With a sinking feeling… he realizes it’s the wrong belt. “Kriff… I don’t have any condoms on me. Do you have any?”

Obi-Wan shakes his head but doesn’t look as bummed as Anakin feels. “I don’t carry any. I’m on birth control, though. I have the implant.” He brings Anakin’s hand to his arm, where he’ll be able to feel the small, hard lump embedded in his muscle. “And I’m clean. Are you?”

The knowledge of the implant momentarily distracts Anakin. “Master, those things aren’t safe, especially around all the droid poppers we use.”

A small frown forms on Kenobi’s face. “I’m careful about that. And it’s more effective, particularly in case I am captured for an extended time and can’t take the pill.” Which given their line of work, is a very _real_ possibility.

The younger man doesn’t look too happy about it, but he lets it go, dropping Obi-Wan’s arm. “I suppose that’s fair. And I’m clean too. You’re sure you’re fine without a condom, Obi-Wan? We could call Cody, I’m sure he--”

Obi-Wan covers Anakin’s mouth with a pointed glare. “Do not finish that sentence.”

There’s a wet feeling on his hand, and- “ _Eurgh_! Licking my hand, Anakin? Really? What are you, _nine_?”

The younger Jedi is laughing as Obi-Wan retracts his hand and wipes it off on Anakin’s chest. “I’m just messing with you, Master. As long as you’re sure you wanna take the risk, you have the green light from me.”

“I’ll take a plan B pill when we’re rescued,” Obi-Wan reasons with a shrug. “Just to be on the safe side, since you’re so concerned.”

Anakin gives the other man an eye-roll. “Of course I’m concerned. Who’s gonna crash-land on weird sex-pollen moons with me if you’re out of commission for eight months? I’ll be so bored.”

The other man lets out a low, amused hum as he slides back towards Anakin’s hips. “Good to know you have your priorities straight, Anakin,” he teases back with a shake of his head.

With permission now to go ahead, Obi-Wan lifts his hips, reaching down to find Anakin’s length. He’s plenty loose and relaxed after what they did before, so neither of them bothers with the pretense of working him any further open. He does hesitate once Anakin is lined up, feeling a little nervous in part because he’s not sure at all how this is going to feel.

Anakin senses his hesitation and runs a soft hand down the other man’s thigh. “Take your time, Master.”

The gentle reassurance puts Obi-Wan at ease, and he nods, starting to sink down at his own pace. It’s… like nothing he’s ever felt before. He keeps his head this time, taking as long as he needs to adjust and soak in the feeling as he’s filled.

If either of them is struggling, it’s Anakin. It’s taking nearly all that he has to stay still while Obi-Wan takes his sweet time getting comfortable.

It seems like forever before they’re completely joined, but then they _are_ , and it’s such a glorious feeling. Both of Anakin’s hand are digging into the flesh of Obi-Wan’s hips, fingertips gripping hard enough to leave bruises behind. If Obi-Wan didn’t feel so _full_ and good, he might’ve complained about the mechno-hand.

As it is, he can’t imagine complaining when he feels so wonderful.

An experimental roll of his hips has them both gasping, and then Kenobi is leaning forward, supporting himself with his hands on Anakin’s chest while he starts to move.

There isn’t much talking this time, both of them a lot more focused on the feeling of each other where they’re joined together. They get a steady pace going, Obi-Wan controlling the speed and Anakin meeting him with a powerful thrust every time he moves back down.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both close, the pace gradually picking up until they’re both panting. Anakin took one of Obi-Wan’s hands in his own at some point, and they’re both gripping each other almost tightly enough to break fingers.

Obi-Wan comes first, crying out softly and bowing his head as he shudders through another orgasm. At least this time, it doesn’t get drawn out into multiple like Anakin had done to him before. It was enjoyable, don’t get him wrong… but very overwhelming.

Anakin follows him a few thrusts after, his mechanical grip tightening on Kenobi’s hip as he spills into him.

They finally still, both panting and breathless from a mixture of pleasure and exertion.

After a moment, Anakin reaches up to brush a loose bang out of Obi-Wan’s eyes. His hair is always so carefully kept, but the younger Jedi always thinks he looks the most handsome when it loses its hold after a good sparring session or battle and starts to fall into his face.

The blue-grey-green eyes of his Master focus on him then, a soft sort of emotion that Anakin isn’t sure he can identify in them. Nothing is said as the Jedi Master finally moves, getting off of Anakin’s hips and laying back down next to him.

The younger Jedi can’t help but think about how natural this feels… It’s a worrisome thought as he realizes just how easily he could get used to this.

 _It’s not the Jedi way_ , Anakin reminds himself firmly. _And even if I don’t care much about that, Obi-Wan does. He won’t let this become anything more, and anyways… I already have Padme. Don’t be greedy._

“We should get up and find a water source,” Obi-Wan interrupts his thoughts with a tired stretch. “I’d rather not be covered in pollen and bodily fluids for the duration… and our canteens are nearly empty.”

The suggestion gets a nod from his counterpart, and slowly they both sit up.

Skywalker lets his eyes fall shut, reaching out with the Force to search for the nearest source of running water. It has to be close, seeing as how the flora is so dense here. He can feel Obi-Wan doing the same to his side, his presence like a warm and bright star in the Force.

Everything is very sharp right now, and it doesn’t take them very long to open their senses and hear the sound of running water a short ways to their right.

“The Force is very strong here,” Anakin states, opening his eyes as his Master does.

They help each other to their feet, then collect their clothes, covering up with just their outer robes as they begin to head towards the water.

Obi-Wan nods, needing Anakin’s help supporting himself as his legs feel a bit like gelatin during a ground tremor after their last round. “That’s likely due to our activities. I read an old text once that said in the past, the Je’daii would sometimes use sex as a means of enhancing meditation,” the older Jedi informs him softly, leaning into the taller man’s side as they walk together. “Something about two Force users being so in tune with one another, in such an intimate act, the act of creating life… it makes the Force gather to it very strongly. I never thought I’d experience it for myself, but it is… truly fascinating.”

That is… news to Anakin.

“The Jedi used to have sex with each other? Why’d they stop? Doesn’t that conflict with the no-attachments rule?”

His questions get a laugh out of Obi-Wan, who shakes his head where he’s leaning it against the other man. “That was the Old Order, Anakin. The Je’daii. Did you pay any attention in my history lessons? Back then, there was no rule against attachments.” He pauses. “There were also far more Sith.”

“Well, _maybe_ I’d have paid more attention if you told me about the more interesting stuff like this,” Anakin huffs, putting an arm around the shorter man as Obi-Wan stumbles over a root. “I kinda wish this was still an acceptable form of meditation. I still have trouble with it sometimes… but right now, I feel like I could meditate for hours, no problem.”

That admittance causes the older Jedi to frown softly up at his former padawan. “Why didn’t you tell me you still struggle to meditate?”

Anakin hadn’t meant to say that. Oops. He’s so relaxed right now, he forgot that he’s been lying and telling Obi-Wan he does his daily meditation no-problem. For years.

_Because you’ll look all sad and disappointed like you do right now._

The taller Jedi looks away, jaw tight. “It’s only sometimes.” Liar. “I’m not your padawan anymore, Obi-Wan. I don’t need help figuring out every little issue I have.”

He can feel it in the Force as his words sting his old Master. The near-blindingly bright Force presence retreats a little, and Anakin instantly misses his warmth. “… I didn’t mean to imply you are incapable of anything, Anakin…” The older man says softly, a sad tinge to his voice. “But I too, need help sometimes. And though you are no longer my student, you are my friend, and I will always be happy to help you when you need it.”

It’s a surprise to hear Obi-Wan admit that he isn’t as perfect as he seems to be. It’s not that the Jedi is overly self-confident… but usually his humility just helps drive home the fact that he’s a better Jedi than any other Anakin knows. To hear him admit he needs help from time to time puts a balm on Anakin’s soul and starts to heal a wound he wasn’t aware was there.

He doesn’t know what to say, but thankfully Obi-Wan fills the silence between them after a moment. “If you really would like to try it, we could meditate together after the next wave of this,” he suggests, and there’s a hopeful note in his voice that Anakin can’t bear to crush.

“Okay, Master,” Anakin says, relaxing again and holding Obi-Wan a bit closer to himself. “We should definitely do that.” He doesn’t know what he’d do if he ever lost him.

(Or, he does, thanks to the Rako Hardeen Incident… but he doesn’t want to think about that. He felt the pull of the Dark Side stronger than he ever had, and nearly gave into it until Obi-Wan let him feel he was still alive and posing as his own killer. Anakin still isn’t sure he forgives the other Jedi for keeping him in the dark on that plan. He understands the reason, and he appreciates that Obi-Wan went to such lengths to protect the Chancellor… but he and the Council hadn’t trusted Anakin with his own part to play in it all. It sat wrong with him that Obi-Wan would allow the Council to go through with such deception.)

This isn’t something he wants to think about now. He knows his old Master regrets the choice terribly, and has apologized to him for it more than once… He would never do such a thing again.

(But then, Anakin hadn’t thought he would do it the first time.)

They reach the water, and Anakin releases that train of thought into the Force, not wanting old wounds to ruin the relaxed and happy atmosphere they currently have…

They have a lot of time left ahead of them.

. . .

It went on for another 4 hours.

They fall into an easy rhythm, alternating between exploring one another’s bodies and finding ways to fill the downtime between waves of the pollen’s influence as it works its way through their systems.

They clean themselves in the river several times and have to go upstream a few times over the course of it to fill their canteens, which thankfully filter the water so they can safely drink it.

The two Jedi call Cody again and find out that he managed to get a call to _The Resolute_ , and Ahsoka was relieved to know all of them are alright. She’s still leading the battle over the system, and it’s nearly won. After losing contact with their detachment, she called for reinforcements and Plo Koon came to her aid, helping to lead the ground forces with Rex which Anakin and Obi-Wan were meant to be doing before they had been shot down and crashed on the wrong moon.

She knows they’ve been ‘incapacitated’ and that it isn’t life-threatening, but she doesn’t know the details, which they are grateful for.

The battle is still hours from being over but she is confident that she’s winning, and she’s promises that as soon as it is done, she’ll be sending a retrieval crew to find them. Anakin is incredibly proud of how well she’s handling herself.

The meditations they share, though short due to the frequency of their induced bodily needs, are very good. Anakin feels more mentally relaxed and sound than he has since before he was knighted.

Obi-Wan’s pollen wore off first. He was a good sport about it, and still helped Anakin through his last couple waves, but they were both relieved when it was finally over. The sex was enjoyable for the first hour or so, but after that they were both a bit too sore and tired to enjoy it much.

When they’re sure it’s all out of their system, they clean off in the river as best they can, then finally collect up and put on their clothes, comming Cody to let him know they’re on their way to find him. The Force makes it easy once more to do so, and when they reach the small encampment the clones have set up, they’re given spare helmets to help filter the air and prevent any further incidents.

Anakin is mostly just tired and takes the chance to eat something and then get some sleep.

Obi-Wan is the sorest he’s ever felt, between the bruises Anakin gave him and just the sheer amount of prolonged physical exertion. He can’t get comfortable enough to sleep, so he eats a couple ration bars and then calls Ahsoka with Cody to get a status update and let her see that he’s alive and well.

She lets him know that the battle is nearly won, the separatists are in retreat, and she’ll be sending a detachment to pick them up within the hour. She can’t talk much, but he can tell that talking to him and seeing for herself that he’s alright (and that Anakin is just sleeping on the job when he directs the holorecorder towards her Master) is a huge relief for the young Togruta. It’s easy to forget sometimes that she’s only 16, considering how mature and capable she’s become over the course of the war.

After that, he passes the time by playing (and cheating at) card games with the clones.

It’s good fun and helps take Obi-Wan’s mind off the glaring fact that during the entire four hours he spent with Anakin… the younger man never properly kissed him once.

. . .

Anakin wakes up just before Ahsoka lands to rescue them. (They told her to wear a filtration mask and land several hundred meters from their location just in case her landing breaks any pods.)

It goes off without a hitch, and as Obi-Wan (still limping), Anakin (looking exhausted), Commander Cody, and their platoon reach her location and emerge from the surrounding foliage, she runs off the ship to give both Jedi very tight hugs. Anakin returns the hug in kind, while Obi-Wan just attempts not to wince while he gives her a softer hug back. She thankfully gets the message quickly and loosens her embrace on him, giving her Master’s Master a wide-eyed look.

“What happened to you two? Master Kenobi, you look like you fell down a cliff.”

The clones around them give a spattering of laughter. Obi-Wan shares a look with Anakin.

“Master, maybe you would be better suited--”

“Oh no, Anakin. She is _your_ padawan.”

The younger man sighs, looking annoyed. Of course he has to explain this.

“Anyways, you deserve it after all the lovebites you gave me,” The older Jedi states vengefully before blowing a kiss and walking past them. He heads onto the retrieval ship, leaving Anakin to handle the awkward explanation of what happened.

Skywalker’s face goes even more red in embarrassment as a couple of the clones (Cody being one of them) in their detachment laugh uproariously and Ahsoka’s eyes go wide as saucers.

 _Serves him right,_ Obi-Wan thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> May The Force Be With You!!


End file.
